happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Croaky
Croaky is a fan character. Character bio Croaky is a blue frog with dark orange blush. She, unlike many characters, moves around by hopping like real frogs. Croaky is also seen on all fours whenever she stays on one spot. She, however, can be ocassionally seen standing upright when she is standing still. Croaky is capable of singing in high tones, even though it still sounds gibberish. However, her singing can cause glass objects around her to break and injure or even kill other characters. Because of this, she will not sing often throughout the series, as her singing can be repetitive. Apart from that, she also enjoys sewing and fashion, as she owns her own fashion shop. Her house is a tree house located in the middle of a pond. For some unknown reason, Croaky appears to hate vehicles, especially the engine-powered ones. She even does not have any vehicles at her home. Croaky has a craving for insects. By using her tongue, she can eat up various insects. But sometimes, poisonous insects or random objects can be pulled as well, which can result in her own death. Croaky's episodes Starring roles *Fish for Compliments *All Croaked Up *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Croaky Version) *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Croaky Version 2) *Shoo Fly *Take Note *Loathe Song *It's Mu-zit To Me *Stick Your Tongue Out *Peril of the Bells *Croaky's Pop-Star Smoochie Featuring roles *Blame the Senses *Cowboy Rescue *So and Sew *Enter the Stage *Die Candy Appearances *Lazy Antics *Can You Feel it Now? *On Death Ears *The Frog Prince...Guy *Justin Beaver *Credible Manifestation *Tree Ticks *Trips to Rainbow Bridge *Just Beet It *Drama Queen *Voicing Concerns *Cutie Lie Deaths #Fish for Compliments: Eaten by piranhas. #Can You Feel it Now?: Falls off roller coaster. #So and Sew: Killed when the house crumbles. #Take Note: Eyes and guts burst out. #Tree Ticks: Falls into a plothole. (debatable) #Loathe Song: Stabbed by Figaro's beak. #Stick Your Tongue Out: Head chopped open by an ax. #Just Beet It: Crushed by food shelves. #Croaky's Pop-Star Smoochie - Dress Up: Her head and arms are ripped apart due to her dress shrinking too much. #Croaky's Pop-Star Smoochie - Practice: Badly mauled by animals. #Croaky's Pop-Star Smoochie - Perform: Her head bursts from her own amplified scream. #Cutie Lie: Burns to death. Injuries #Fish for Compliments: Her tongue gets torn off. #It's Mu-zit To Me: Hit with trash. #Stick Your Tongue Out: Hit in the face by glasses and arms, then has her tongue pulled out to much. #Croaky's Pop-Star Smoochie - Perform: Body is crushed by falling stage lights. Kills *Samantha: 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Croaky Version)") *Olympia: 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Croaky Version)") *Angles: 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Croaky Version)") *Piglet: 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Croaky Version 2)") *Muddles: 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Croaky Version 2)") *Bruiser: 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Croaky Version 2)") *Wilt: 1 ("Shoo Fly") *Rocky:1 ("Shoo Fly") *Cuddles: 1 ("Take Note" along with Figaro) Trivia *Croaky's hate on vehicles is a reference to the Frogger game, as the vehicles (which serve as some of the obstacles) can kill the player (the frog) in the game. *She is the first female fan character to be created by HTF1234. *Her hands are actually webbed. Her webbed hands can be clearly seen when her hands are in fingered form. Gallery Take note.png|Croaky singing a duet with Figaro. Shoofly.png|Croaky with her tongue out. Loathesong.png PeriloftheBells.png Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Frogs Category:Amphibians Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Season 26 Introductions Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Characters with no ears Category:Female Characters